Under The Moon
by SevenAshHorses
Summary: Starts at the end of the Season 2 Mid-Season finale. Alex and Maggie hesitantly - or maybe not so hesitantly - begin their relationship. Meanwhile, someone is targeting civilians in a random pattern of attacks and Kara and the D.E.O. team up with L Corp to try to find the person (s) responsible. Rated M just to be safe.


**AN:** Heeeey guys :) This is my first Sanvers fic, and it is just something that wouldn't get out of my head so I jotted it down. This will be a multi-chapter but I can't promise regular updates as a lot of my time is tangled up in working 3 jobs, riding my horse in preparation for show season, and finishing two other fics. However, if you choose to stick around, I can promise and entertaining story :)

This is canon divergent after Season 2's Mid Season finale, but may include some things from the show depending on how soon I get to writing the next chapter. All mistakes are my own (I hope they are few and far between).

I hope you enjoy, and as always.. reviews make the writer write faster :)

Happy New Year!

* * *

Alex sat fixated on the television screen, watching Vera Ellen and Danny Kaye dance around the stage practicing their _Choreography_ routine. It was late. She wasn't exactly sure since her phone had died ages ago, but she guessed it had to be around 2 a.m.. The soft slumbering sound of breathing was emanating from the other end of the couch, and she quickly darted her eyes to the sleeping figure whose feet rested in her lap.

Maggie.

She was still in awe over the night's events. The gorgeous detective showing up late with pizza - a girl after her very heart - with her adorably flustered speech that resulted in that unexpected kiss… Alex smiled, staring blankly as Bing Crosby and Rosemary Clooney argued near a piano, not really seeing them as her mind drifted back to how her stomach had actually done somersaults the moment Maggie said she wanted to kiss her. She had never felt that way during a kiss, until she kissed Maggie Sawyer. The total overload of sensations she felt when those lips were on hers was explosive. Alex finally understood what all those silly Rom-Com's she'd seen were conveying.

Maggie had kissed her - and not because it was initiated by Alex's own overzealous excitement for her new found sexual identity. Nope. She had kissed her because she wanted to kiss _her_. To say the redhead was on Cloud 9 was an understatement, and when she blurted out her invitation to watch _White Christmas_ , the detective's eyes lit up as she proclaimed it to be her favorite Christmas movie of all time.

Now, Maggie Sawyer was passed out on her couch, and the D.E.O agent encountered her first pre-relationship struggle. She had to pee.

Was Maggie a deep sleeper? Or would she wake up if she tried to move her?

Alex bit her lip, before taking a chance and carefully moving the brunettes feet so she could remove herself from the couch. Maggie stirred in her sleep and Alex abruptly froze, almost bumping into the coffee table and knocking over their drinks. The detective stilled for a second, but stirred again a few seconds later, wiping a spot drool from the corner of her mouth before turning over on her side and going still again. The taller woman waited a few more heartbeats before deciding she was in the clear, and then disappeared into the bathroom.

When she returned, a pair of dark brown eyes were looking at her from her couch, the light from the TV making them flicker with all the colors of the rainbow as the finale of the movie began.

"Hey, sleepy head." She greeted with a kind upturn of her lips.

A slow, sultry smile erupted from Maggie as she rolled over onto her back and stretched, looking very much like a cat waking up from a nap. "Hey."

Alex became acutely aware of how she noticed certain parts of Maggie more in this position than when they were standing, and blushed slightly, changing the direction of her thoughts. "Ya know, I can't believe I didn't know I was gay. I think I've had a crush on Rosemary Clooney since I was five."

They both shared a grin as they watched the cast perform _White Christmas._

"She is kinda hot." Maggie finally agreed, "Although, not really my type."

"No?" Alex asked, sitting back down on the couch and taking a sip of her beer (which was piss warm and disgusting at this point) in order to appear casual when she was tired of trying to ignore how Maggie's v-neck was revealing more skin than normal.

"Nah. I mean, don't get me wrong, she has some fine qualities: she's tall for one, shows great compassion for her sister's well-being for two... but… she just doesn't do it for me really. I've never been a big fan of blondes, I guess." Maggie thoughtfully explained.

"Hmm. I don't think it has anything to do with her hair color for me, or anything about her physiology. It's about her confidence, her assertiveness… I think that's a big ah…" she blushed and bit her lip, "a big turn on for me." Alex stated. "I like women that know just how badass they are."

Maggie titled her head to the side and popped an eyebrow towards the ceiling, a rather lewd smile wrapping around her lips. "Well, you're in luck then, because I happen to know I'm pretty badass. Not to toot my own horn or anything." She tossed in a wink at the end and Alex laughed, trying to ignore the butterflies that swarmed her insides as a result of that smile.

"Oh? Well, I dunno… I've met some badasses before, and I'm not sure you qualify… what do you think makes you so different?" The redhead teased, eyes dancing mischievously.

All of a sudden, the unsuspecting woman found herself pressed torso to torso with Maggie, staring down into dark eyes that were now mere inches from her own. In this position, Alex began to really _feel_ how her entire body responded to how it was pressed against every inch of the detectives, and her face seemed to burn with the unexpected knowledge of how _good_ it felt to be this close to Maggie.

"Because…" Maggie began, looking cool as a cucumber as the other woman's brain went into overdrive trying to piece what they'd been talking about, "I can do _this_." She gestured to their current position, and then with more game than Joey Tribbiani, Maggie reached forward and kissed her.

Alex's eyes closed as she melted into the kiss, sighing contently as Maggie deepened it seconds later. In a moment of bravery she adjusted herself on the sofa so she was bearing most of her weight on her knees in between the brunette's legs, and challenged Maggie for more by swiping her tongue along the detectives lower lip. Alex didn't particularly like french-kissing, but the burning desire to taste the woman below her was suffocating. Maggie shivered beneath her, and allowed the taller woman access.

The new experience literally had Alex seeing stars as she slid her tongue against Maggie's for the first time. She didn't have the words to begin to describe it, but she was sure she could keep kissing the detective in this way for the rest of eternity and consider her life fulfilled. She moaned rather loudly as the brunette buried her hand in her hair while pushing her backwards so they were both in a sitting position, the kiss increasing in velocity and passion as things started to get more and more heated.

It occurred to Alex that she really didn't know what she was doing, and she felt herself starting to panic. Was she doing this right? Oh God, Maggie's finger just brushed against the bare skin under her pajama top, should she be reciprocating somehow? What does she do?

Maggie must have felt her stiffen, because the brunette ceased her exploration and pulled back a bit. Both of them were breathless and panting. Maggie's eyes seemed to search hers, looking for something… insecurity maybe? Alex tried her best to keep her emotions off of her face, but Maggie seemed to know she'd pushed too far and smiled knowingly.

"That.. that certainly… ah, makes you... different." Alex agreed when she could finally speak again, hoping to avoid any awkward investigation into her moment of panic.

"See? Totally badass." Maggie bragged, apparently content with saving that conversation for another day.

They both shared a bit of light-hearted laughter, and then Alex disentangled herself from her Maggie-pretzel and stood, offering a hand to the other woman. Maggie accepted and soon they were both standing awkwardly in the living room while the movie's menu screen stared at them in silent judgement.

"Well, Miss Badass, I hate to say it... but I have work in just a few hours. Annnd, I know I'm not the only one." She pointed towards the brunette who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Guilty." Maggie acquiesced."Goodnight, Alex." The smaller woman paused in a moment of indecision before stepping forward and placing a chaste kiss on Alex's cheek before heading for the door.

"Goodnight Sawyer." Alex returned, watching as the detective slipped out of the apartment.

* * *

"Hey!" Alex called as she saw Supergirl walking into her lab at the D.E.O. two days later, presenting two cups of steaming hot coffee. "Ooo, gimmie!" She said, snatching one of the cups and bringing it to her lips as she maneuvered poetically around the lab towards a tissue sample she'd been working on.

She had been in an unusually perky mood for the last 48 hours. However, much like Thanksgiving, she'd been constantly bombarded with alien emergencies and unable to tell her super-sister the reason behind her fabulous mood. Not that the blonde hadn't tried. More than once.

"You're welcome, grabby hands." Kara laughed as she followed the scientist.

"Sorry, just could really use a pick-me-up this afternoon. Ate too many carbs during lunch and now I feel about as heavy as an anvil on Jupiter."

"Really? Because you're moving around the lab like a ballerina." The blonde noted as she jumped up and sat down next to where the microscope was stationed.

"Hey, watch it. That's the only tissue sample we have from our new unknown friend and I'm still trying to decipher his genetic code." The redhead warned as she set down the coffee and took another look through the microscope lens. "And I am not moving around here like a ballerina." She defended as she jotted down a few letters on her notepad.

Kara snorted. "Umm, yeah. You are."

Alex looked up from her notes and narrowed her eyes at her baby sister, sticking her tongue out for added effect.

"So, what has you in such a great mood anyway?" Kara asked for the fourth time today. "And hurry, before someone interrupts us again."

"Well.. something happened the other night… with..." The redhead began apprehensively as she looked around see if anyone was about to come crashing into her lab demanding their attention.

"Maggie." Supergirl guessed easily.

Alex smiled bashfully and bit her bottom lip as she nodded the affirmative.

"OH MY GOD Alex! That's so exciting! I need details, STAT!" Kara was practically vibrating with excitement and the feeling was infectious.

Alex abandoned the microscope and hurried around the table so she could more privately tell Kara exactly what happened the other night. "It was late, well past 11, when I get this knock on my door and, it's Maggie. So, naturally, I thought there's some work related incident that she needed help with and I open the door to find her standing there with a pizza box in her hands. I invite her in, ask her if there's a case she needs help with and she tells me that she's not there because of work, that she's there because she wanted to see me. Then she gives me this big speech about how she was scared that I only came out to be with her, but getting shot made her realize that you can't let fear stop you from going after the things you want and that we should 'just kiss the girls we want to kiss', and then she _kissed me_."

The blonde gasped in surprise, "No!"

"Yeah!" Alex confirmed.

"Oh my God, that's so romantic!" Kara squealed, kicking her feet out and nailing the other woman in the shin. "Oops! Sorry! Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She added quickly when Alex swore and bent over to grab the throbbing spot.

Alex waved her off through a grunt of pain, "I'm fine, I'm fine." Even though she wasn't.

"Are you sure?" Supergirl asked, "Here, let me look at that." The Kryptonian jumped down from the table and made to grab for the black polyester covered leg.

Alex pushed her away. Well, tried too. "Seriously, I'll be okay. It'll bruise, but I'll survive." She hoped.

"Alex!" Kara whined, "Just let me look? It'll make me feel better."

"Fine." The redhead finally consented, rolling her eyes. It wasn't the first, nor probably the last time, her superhero sister had accidentally injured her. But each time Kara felt so guilty about it, and it didn't matter how hard she tried to play it off like it was nothing, her sister always wanted to check for herself.

Kara stepped away a few inches and looked pointedly at Alex's left shin bone using her x-ray vision. "Oh no…"

"What?" _Crap_ , Alex thought to herself.

"I chipped the bone." Kara confirmed looking distraught, taking her by the arm and dragging her to the labs large storage room. She pointed at the small table in the center that had a few boxes on it. "Take your pants off and sit."

"I beg your pardon?" Alex said, scoffing at the idea of striping down to her underwear and sitting on a cold metal table.

"If I chipped the bone, I broke blood vessels too. That means you're bleeding -"

"I know what it means -" the redhead began to protest, but was cut off.

" - _and_ the wound will need to be cleaned of any possible debris -"

"May I point out that I was wearing pants, not rolling around on the bathroom floor of a gas station -"

"Very tight pants. Which means I can't access your shin with them on, so strip."

They had a momentary stand off before Alex rolled her eyes again, and began unbuckling her belt. "You could've at least bought me dinner first." She quipped sarcastically.

"Don't play coy," Kara replied, playing along as she dug through the cupboards looking for the first aid kit. "I brought you coffee."

"Just how easy do you think I am?" The D.E.O. agent asked as she kicked off her boots.

The blonde looked over her shoulder, eyebrow raised playfully. "I dunno, you're the one who's standing there taking her pants off, you tell me."

Alex pinned her sister with a mock glare as her pants fell to the ground. "I hate you." she stated, admitting defeat as she jumped up to sit on the table.

Now it was Kara's turn to roll her eyes. "No you don't."

"I hate you for making me sit on this freezing cold table." Alex rebutted.

"It isn't my fault you decided to wear a thong today." Her sister teased as she knelt down in front of her with the first aid kit in hand.

"No, but it's your fault for kicking me in the first place, so there." Alex looked down at her leg, completely missing the flash of guilt that washed over Kara at her playful jab. There was indeed, a small indentation at the top of her shin bone, right below her knee. There was a little blood, but nothing major. Honestly, there wasn't anything to be done for it so she really didn't see the point of the Kryptonian playing doctor, but she wisely kept her mouth shut.

The aura of the room changed after that, becoming sullen and suffocating as Kara cleaned the tiny wound and started to craft her with a gauze and medical wrap bandage.

"Hey." Alex reproached after a minute or two of Kara silently brooding. Blue eyes looked up to meet hers. "Don't feel so guilty, you didn't do it on purpose and honestly, it doesn't hurt that bad."

Truthfully, it hurt like hell. And she knew that Kara could hear the increase in her heartbeat every time she got to close to it, but she lied anyway. Kara didn't call her out on it though. "Besides, you haven't asked me what happened after that kiss."

That seemed to be the ticket as Kara's face lit up again. "Oh my gosh, I forgot! How was it? What happened after that? Did you guys… ?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and the other woman flushed before shaking her head.

"No… nothing, nothing like -"

"Supergirl, J'onn needs - WHOA." Two sets of eyes turned to look over at Vasquez, who was standing in the doorway averting her eyes like she'd just walked in on a private moment.

 _Oh._ Alex realized how this might look from Vasquez's perspective, with Supergirl kneeling in front of her while dressing a wound the other agent couldn't see. She panicked.

"OH. No! This isn't what you think - I - we - she was just -" Alex floundered horribly, trying to explain herself while Kara looked between the two women curiously, not quite understanding the awkwardness of the situation.

Vasquez raised her hands to stop the woman's embarrassed rambling. "Hey, no judgement here. What you do in your free time is your business, just, ah… try to be more discreet, you know? Find a broom closet or something."

Understanding washed over Kara and she too, took on a panicked expression. "Oh no! Ew! Ew ew ew! That's _so_ NOT what's going on! She's my sister - "

"Well, _like_ a sister." Alex jumped in, covering for Supergirl's slip up.

"- I just, was fixing her -"

"She kicked me." The other sister explained quickly.

"- Leg."

"Yeah." Both of them said in unison.

Vasquez looked between both of them for a few terrifying moments, before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Well, okay. Just so you know, Catco has been the victim of a recent attack from our new mystery villain, J'onn is waiting to debrief you."

"Okay, we'll be right there." Alex assured.

Vasquez gave them a parting nod and left the room, slipping into another fit of laughter as she left.

"Oh my _God!"_ Alex breathed, letting her face fall into her hands. "That was so embarrassing!"

"Not to mention, gross!" Kara chimed in, picking up the first aid kit and getting up.

"Ditto!" The redhead agreed as she jumped down and retrieved her pants, ignoring the stab of pain that came from her shin.

"Wait, are you saying you don't find me attractive?" Kara teased.

"Oh, shut up you!" Alex chided, pushing Kara's shoulder playfully. The blonde just laughed.

"Alright, I'll head over to J'onn while you finish dressing. But for real, you're coming over tonight and we're going to finish this conversation about Maggie."

"Deal."


End file.
